The Three Virtuosos and Biscuit
by Drmooze
Summary: The tale of three girls - one kind, one brave and one timid - and their lovable Pomeranian, Biscuit. The girls travel to Japan - with their chauffeur, Charlie - and are immediately surrounded by a new and intimidating reality. All seems well, until the girls begin to hear whispers of Japan's new God. Kira.
1. Chapter 1 - Japan

**A/N Hello! Welcome to my first story on this site - The Three Virtuosos and Biscuit! I will try to ensure that this is the only Author's Note, and if it isn't, then I shall only put them in with good reason. This story will also be up on Wattpad, if that is more convenient for you, and there I will upload my book cover and chapter art. I would like to make a disclaimer now - I do not own Death Note, nor am I claiming to. All rights go to their respective owners. Also, if you happen to see the cover art and recognise something I have used as yours, please contact me and I will be more than happy to give you credit here, in this disclaimer - provided you can prove that it is your work (so that I do not give credit where credit is not due). Any major similarities you may see between my OCs and real life people is merely coincidental. - though I cannot guarantee there will be no similarities. The same goes for any scenes in the book, none are intentionally like major real-life events, there will be the odd reference here and there (for example music, shows and challenges and games we play today) but I will not re-write real-life events - though I may mention them. If I write something that you find to be upsetting, please contact me privately and we can discuss changing it. If you notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes, please point them out and I will try to change them. Also, if you feel that my OCs are flawed, please criticize them constructively and I will consider your suggestions. Your patience is much appreciated, as I am about to sit my exams, and so uploading may be a little slow for a while. Also I would like to apologise if characters are OOC, or their lines do not match up with the show, I am trying my best. I intend to watch the show and write a script to ensure as much accuracy as possible, due to the fact that I cannot find an English script online. Thank you very much for your time and consideration. Feel free to comment as much as you like, though if negative please make it constructive as I wish to improve my writing, and gain the opinions of my readers. I apologise if the formatting is slightly strange, I am writing this on my laptop, so what may appear on here as one or two sentences could be a screen full of text. Again, I can only apologise for this and hope it is not too inconvenient. If I get many complaints then I will try to change it.**

 **P.S. I will try not to POV hop too much, at the beginning of chapters, or after chapter breaks, I will write the name of the person that we are seeing the POV of. For example, in chapter one I have written "Cara Lennox" at the beginning, this means that this (part of the) chapter will be in first person, from Cara's perspective. If I write "The Virtuosos" then this (part of the) chapter will be written in third person and may focus on different characters throughout the chapter, to keep it interesting - however, I will do my best to make it clear who you are reading about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1 – Japan

Cara Lennox

 _Beep beep beep beep_

 _Smack!_

"Ungh..." I groaned loudly, pulling my stinging hand back into the warmth of my duvet. My alarm clock, now silenced, read **02:47**. My blurry eyes squinted as I tried to focus on the bright red letters.

 _'_ _Phew! I've woken up on time,'_

I slipped my pale feet out of bed, shivering as the chilly air rushed up the legs of my baggy grey pyjamas. I curled my slim toes, wiggling them into the long fur of my faux sheep skin rug. I let out a small sigh of contentment as the soft fur weaved its way between my toes. I stood up slowly, stretching my arms above my head and groaning as my back cracked loudly. My arms fell limply by my sides and swung as I walked towards the door to the hallway.

I made my way across the wooden hall, rubbing my eyes lazily with the large sleeves of my woollen jumper. I lifted my left fist and began banging on the locked bathroom door.

"Addy! Hurry up!"

"Give me a minute! I'm doing my hair,"

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't be out for a long time. I hung my head, letting out a sigh.

"Mizuki!" I lifted my head and shouted as loudly as I could. A slam was my first response.

"What?!" Mizuki's tired voice answered grumpily. I looked up at her and giggled while staring at her wild pink hair. I bounced up and down, twisting my legs together.

"Addy won't come out of the bathroom!" I whined, pointing towards the bathroom door. Mizuki sighed, hanging her head. She stormed up to the bathroom door and began pounding on it furiously.

"Adelaide! Get your skinny arse out here right now!" She screamed, still pounding on the door. The door flew open, and Adelaide ducked swiftly, just barely missing Mizuki's flying fist. Adelaide ran out of the bathroom and darted down the staircase, trying to avoid Mizuki's wrath. I skipped past Mizuki and entered the bathroom, locking the door and giggling as she groaned. "Hey! I wanted to use the shower first!"

"You snooze you lose Mi-mi!" I called out, sticking out my pink tongue even though I knew she couldn't see me. Turning around, I turned on the shower full blast, before grabbing one of the fluffy white towels that was being stored on the shelf above the white toilet. I took the towel and hung it over the towel warming rack before stripping off my clothes and slipping into the shower.

The hot water cascaded down my back as I slicked my brown fringe out of my eyes. I grabbed my favourite strawberry scented body wash and lathered it across my pale skin, smiling as the delicious scent filled the bathroom. I washed my hair with some kiwi shampoo and conditioner before stepping out of the shower. I grabbed the now warm towel and wrapped it around my wet body, before taking one of the towel clips we kept beside the sink and clipping it onto my towel, so that it wouldn't fall.

I smiled slightly as I looked at the printed picture of Biscuit (the band's dog) sitting at the top of the wooden clip. I brushed my wet hair away from my face and pulled a wide smile as I brushed my teeth, toothpaste foaming at the corners of my pink lips.

Spitting out the white toothpaste, I turned and left the bathroom, my hair being blown behind me as Mizuki raced in. Shaking my head and giggling I left the hall and wandered into my own room, before dropping the towel and slipping on the clothes I had laid out the night before: a pair of grey denim shorts, some brown boots and a black and orange vest with pinned straps that fell down every few seconds.

Huffing in annoyance at the straps, I picked up the discarded towel and rubbed it vigorously over my wet hair, drying it as much as I could, before throwing it into the wash basket. I bent over and picked up the heavy suitcase by the foot of my bed, it was light beige and covered in little chibi bears. It was my favourite suitcase, Adelaide's favourite too, and we often fought over it.

After lugging it down stairs, my arms aching in protest all the while, I dumped the case at the front door, before following the delicious scent of breakfast, wafting from the kitchen. Addy stood, facing the stove that was in the middle of the island (an isolated group of counter tops in the middle of the kitchen) and was stirring a frying pan with a wooden spoon. I walked around her to grab some eggs to add to the pan of vegetarian bacon, giggling as I looked at the little flowery footstall she was standing on to help her reach the counter.

I grinned as I noticed the fluffy Pomeranian – Biscuit – sitting beside the stool, watching her intently.

After cracking a few eggs into the pan, I set three plates out on the table. Mizuki announced her presence by slamming the 'on' button on the coffee machine.

"It's way too early," She groaned, throwing her head back.

"It's 03:03 in the morning," Addy said cutely, and matter-of-factly, wiggling her toes on the patterned foot stool. Her small feet were covered in soft, white woollen stockings, and she wore her hair in two low braids. Her blue blazer was thrown onto the island, so her white shirt and red bowtie were exposed, the red hue matching the tartan mini-skirt she was wearing.

I giggled at her precision and held my hand out to Mizuki, while checking my phone. A cup of coffee was placed in my hand and I took a sip while my brown eyes scanned the band's website.

"It's so dark outside," I commented, absentmindedly.

"Mmm, yeah it is." Mizuki replied, looking outside with a thousand-yard stare. We snapped out of our respective reveries as Addy jumped down from her footstool and placed the plate of food on the table.

We took our seats, Biscuit included, and began to tuck in, savouring the taste of our last good meal, before all of the aeroplane food. "I'm not looking forward to the aeroplane food…" Mizuki said, voicing my thoughts with her mouth full of Addy's delicious cooking. I shook my head, silently agreeing with her while sipping my coffee. Addy began to hum one of our songs, Cherry Blossom, causing Mi-mi to start tapping out a beat against her coffee cup. I joined in the humming as I drank, and soon the whole room was filled with the sweet melody of our infamous pop song.

After our short rendition, we cleared the plates and gathered our luggage, taking it out of the front door and dumping it onto the chauffeur standing beside the sleek black car at the end of our drive.

"Thanks Charlie," I said, grinning tiredly at him before sliding into the back left of the black car. Biscuit jumped in after me, cutting in front of Addy and making her giggle sweetly. He curled up on my lap and I immediately tangled my fingers in his long brown fur. Addy then slid into the middle and Mizuki followed, sitting on the right side of the car. The _thud_ of the boot indicated that Charlie had finished loading the suitcases. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine of the car. Radio 1 buzzed to life immediately. I closed my eyes as the familiar tune of Cat Stevens' 'Wild World,'.

 _Ooh baby, baby,_

 _It's a wild world._

 _And it's hard to get by,_

 _Just upon a smile._

I mouthed the lyrics as I swayed my head slightly, enjoying the song. I heard Charlie chuckle, no doubt observing my minimalist dance moves.

The journey to the airport passed fairly quickly, thanks to Charlies' music playlist that he had put on five minutes into the journey. When we arrived at the airport, Charlie helped us with our cases, and guided the four of us to the luggage desk. Because we were so young, Charlie had offered to escort us. He had his own black suitcase, that looked a little odd next to the three colourful suitcases that we owned.

He helped us load the bulging suitcases onto the conveyer belt, before collecting our tickets and ushering us towards security. As we went to leave, the woman manning the conveyor belt spoke:

"Excuse me, you can't have your dog on the flight."

We all turned around and looked wide-eyed at her, before looking to Charlie, and then back at her.

"Cha-cha you said we could!" Addy said, already beginning to cry,

"Yeah! We can't leave Biscuit behind. He's part of the band!" Mizuki cried, defending the small dog. Biscuit began to whimper and so I stooped down and bundled him up into my arms, hoping it would help.

"Hmm, I could've sworn… hang on!" Charlie said, before lifting a golden tag out of his inner pocket. "Here," He said, placing it onto the desk in front of the woman. She inspected the tag before nodding and smiling at us, giving the tag back to Charlie.

"I hope you and Biscuit have a wonderful flight,"

Biscuit began yipping loudly, causing us to all groan and cover our ears, as I was holding him I just resorted to holding him as far away from me as possible.

Finally able to leave the luggage loading area we walked towards the security customs once more.

"So, what does it say on that tag that makes Biscuit able to come with us?" Addy asked, her wide eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well," Charlie began, pulling the tag out of his pocket, "this tag guarantees his spot on the plane, next to you three. See here, this is his seat number, and there's his name." We all nodded in sync, glad that our little mascot could accompany us. "This isn't normally how they do things, but you guys get the special treatment because of your fame,"

We all grinned at each other as I ruffled Biscuit's fur.

By the time we arrived at security, Addy was shaking like a leaf. Noticing this, Mizuki slung an arm around her shoulders while I comforted her.

"It's gonna be ok Addy, nothing's going to happen."

"B-but what if I buzz?! I'll not be allowed on the plane! And then you'll have to leave without me! And I'll become homeless and you guys will forget about me!"

Her large sapphire eyes began watering. I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve. Turning my head I met the large green eyes of a small girl. Her messy blonde hair was framing her face, and she had a fringe that sat in a similar way to mine. She was wearing denim dungarees, and a cherry blossom pink shirt.

"A-are you guys th-the three v-virt-virtu-"

The young girl was struggling to wrap her head around our complicated band name, her words were cut off by Adelaide gasping loudly.

"Oh my gosh! You are the cutest thing ever!"

Addy kneeled next to the girl and began cooing over her rosy cheeks, while I took off biscuit's collar and handed it to a security guard. Charlie handed him the golden tag, and the security guard nodded, slipping the tag onto the collar and putting it into a tray, ready to go through the scanner.

I turned back to the girl and quickly signed the fluffy teddy she was holding out to us, before letting her play with Biscuit while I got ready to go through the scanner. I walked through and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't 'go off'. I put my shoes back on and gathered my hand luggage before whistling to Biscuit. He trotted through the scanner and sat as I put the collar around the neck.

With the little girl gone, Addy was now back to biting her lip nervously. She slowly walked through the scanner, freezing as she came out. The scanner stayed silent.

"Yeah!" She cried out, running to grab her things. After everyone was through we all made our way to the terminal, failing to realise how late it was.

An electronic chime echoed through the airport.

 _'_ _Flight 260, gate 16 Heathrow to Tokyo now boarding. Flight 260, gate 16 Heathrow to Tokyo now boarding,'_

We all froze when we heard the announcement, before running to the gate. Our hair whipped behind us and Charlie ran after us, telling us to slow down. Biscuit yipped happily running alongside us. I looked over at my friends, laughing happily with them. ' _I'm so glad we got to do this together,'._

Unfortunately, my glee soon waned, about six hours into the twelve hour flight. Addy was grumpy, because she was so terrified of flying. Mizuki was tired, Charlie was reading a newspaper. Biscuit was either napping or staring with bug eyes at everyone that moved (he was very excited). I stared out of the window, gazing at the white fluffy clouds. The white clouds soon turned black, as we neared the airport. It was around two in the morning, local time, but our bodies felt as though it was six in the evening. I bounced in my seat as we landed, my nerves suddenly all jittery. I grinned as I saw the bright city lights.

"Mi-mi! Look!" I said excitedly, pointing out the small window. She looked over, her grin matching mine as her eyes lit up with the orange lights of Tokyo.

"Phew!" I sighed, flopping onto the crisp white bed. Addy jumped onto hers and jumped on her bed and squealed loudly.

"We're in Japan!" She screamed before flopping on the bed, following my lead.

"I'm so excited. I need to practice my Japanese." Mizuki added, her finger on her lip, as she looked out of the window at the city below us.

"You're gonna have to do all the speaking for us," I joked.

"Well, she will though, won't she." Addy said, giggling. I nodded, twirling my hair around my index finger.

"You'll have to teach us some," I said, glancing over and Mizuki as she walked over to her own bed. The beds were dressed in crisp white linen, covered with a dark maroon blanket. There were matching trunks at the end of each bed, on which we placed our belongings. I rolled over and turned off the small lamp beside my bed before slipping under the covers. Giggling as Biscuit wiggled in next to me. "Goodnight, guys."

"Nightie night!" Addy sang, giggling as Mizuki groaned. The remaining lights went out and I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, legs still shaking in excitement.

We weren't awoken by the sunshine, nor by our alarms, but by the shrill sound of a phone call. I reached over the bedside table and grabbed the wireless phone, placing it on my ear. The woman calling us began to speak quickly and fluently in Japanese. My face fell as I realised I wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Mizuki, it's for you," I said monotonously, throwing the phone to her. Her hand launched out of bed and she caught the phone, lowering it to her ear and speaking to the woman. I sat up slowly and listened to Mi-mi speaking Japanese. It was somewhat soothing, the way she spoke, her accent. It sounded so soft…

 _Clang!_

I jumped and gave of a small squeal, causing Addy to spring out of bed. My heart racing, I looked over to Mizuki, pouting. "What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that that was our wake up call, it's seven in the morning."

Addy flopped down back onto her soft bed. I swung my legs over, my shoulders drooping in disappointment when my feet touched the wooden planks, instead of the normal fluffy rug. I stood up slowly and walked over to the mirror opposite our beds, before brushing my short hair out of my face.

"What are you guys wearing today?" I asked, planning out my outfit in my head.

"I'm thinking my black turtle neck and a black skirt." Addy replied.

"I'm gonna wear my blue skirt, blazer and bowtie." Mizuki added gleefully.

I walked over to my suitcase, rummaging through it.

"What about this?" I asked, holding up a cream sundress.

"It's lovely,"

"Yeah, you haven't worn that in forever!"

I giggled, before changing out of my travel clothes that I had forgotten to change the night before, and slipping on the dress, throwing on some lacy cream flats for comfort. Once we were all ready, and Biscuit fully accessorised, we all headed down to the lobby (where Charlie had agreed to meet us). We gazed around the maroon lobby, littered with beautiful green plants, that were blooming with white flowers.

"Good morning, girls." Charlie's voice greeted us warmly. We turned around and waved in sync, "good morning Charles!" we all greeted.

"We are going to meet you new manager today. His name is Akihiro Suzuki, but you should call him Suzuki-san I believe," He said, looking over to Mizuki for confirmation, which she gave quickly.

"I wonder what he looks like," I said, putting my finger on my lip in thought. Charlie ushered is into the black car, provided to us by our manager's company. We all slid in, Biscuit choosing to stay with Mizuki.

We arrived at the company meeting place fairly soon, it was a park, outside of a glass high-rise building. The park was littered with trees and flowers. It was breathtaking.

"We could do a video here!" I said, excited. "You guys could stand over there," I said, pointing, "and we could do a scene by that pond – I wonder if there are any koi in it…"

I suddenly got very excited, squealing a little, "I love koi!"

"We can put koi into it, if that is what you would like?"

A heavily accented voice spoke in fluent English. I turned away from the park and looked at the man that spoke. "My name is Suzuki Akihiro." He bowed to us," I am your new manager!" He spoke enthusiastically. He had thick black hair, parted down the middle. He wore thick, rectangular glasses. He had a fairly round face, and was wearing a smart black suit.

Mizuki bowed, and introduced herself, elbowing us to do the same. We all bowed, feeling a little bit silly due to the change in custom.

"My name is Adelaide Johnston – er, Johnston Adelaide."

"I'm Lennox Cara?" I said, my introduction coming out more like a question than I wanted. Suzuki-san chuckled, his round cheeks bulging up.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," He spoke, looking towards Charlie as he finished. They made small talk for a while, looking back at us as they discussed recording and concerts. We spent a few hours in the park, discussing the logistics of the situation. "As for school, you will attend regularly."

We all groaned, we had hoped we would avoid school. Suzuki-san chuckled at our unhappiness, while Charlie grinned over at us and ruffled my hair.

"C'mon guys," Mizuki said, despairingly. We all looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

 _'_ _This trip might be even better than I thought!'._


	2. Chapter 2 - Kira

Chapter 2 – Kira

Virtuosos

The girls had been in Japan for a few days. Their first day of school had been postponed, in order to allow them to try and sleep off their jetlag. And so, this was it. The Monday, their first day in a Japanese school. Due to Adelaide's and Cara's inability to speak Japanese, they had to be separated from Mizuki.

"What?!" Cara cried out, after hearing that she and Adelaide were moving classes, "That's so not fair!"

Charlie fanned his hands down slowly, trying to calm the agitated trio, or perhaps quartet is a better word, due to the small Pomeranian that was dancing around their heels and yipping madly.

"Girls, you know you can't stay in the same class as Mizuki, not until you learn Japanese,"

"Why can't she just come into our class?"

"Because, she needs to improve her own Japanese, and the only way she'll do that is by having more exposure to it."

We all sighed and hung our heads, sadly. "I'm sorry girls, I know how much you all wanted to be together."

"It's fine! It's only a few hours," Adelaide said, trying to be optimistic. Charlie looked back at Adelaide briefly, clearly feeling sorry for us. For the rest of the journey to school we all sat in silence, not wanting to say anything in case we made Addy cry – already she was tearing up.

"C'mon Addy," Cara said, extending her hand and pulling Adeliade to where they had been told their class was. She started mewling as she looked back at Mizuki, who was waving sadly. The girls arrived at their class fairly swiftly, despite the unfamiliar numbering system.

"Ah, kon'nichiwa!" The happy voice of the teacher greeted us. She had neatly trimmed hair and a square fringe. Her white shirt and black pencil skirt were perfectly ironed, putting even our crisp black skirts to shame.

"Uh, kon-ee-chee-wa?" Cara and Addy said in unison, blushing furiously as they bowed. Whispers erupted across the classroom, all of which, the two girls couldn't understand.

"Now, pupils, you know you must speak English in this class." The teacher reprimanded. Cara and Adelaide shared a look, _she wasn't even telling them off for whispering, only for whispering in Japanese_. After being instructed to do so, the girls took their seats… which were on opposite sides of the classroom. Adelaide's wide blue eyes snapped onto Cara's moving figure. She began shaking as she walked to her seat at the front of the classroom. Cara made her way to the back of the classroom and stared at the only free seat.

"Uh… can I sit here?" She asked, knotting her fingers and praying that the boy sitting by the window could understand her. He turned his head and her eyes widened. ' _H-he's beautiful!'_ The boy in question had neat black hair, and dark eyes that were a mix between red and brown. His soft-looking lips were pressed into a gentle frown, that lifted as he looked at Cara.

"Yeah, sure,"

 _'_ _Even his voice is beautiful,'_

Cara stared blankly for a few seconds before sliding in next to the gorgeous boy. Cara began twirling her hair around her index finger, her white-haired friend almost forgotten. She looked over to said friend and gave a small wave when she turned around.

"Do you guys know each other?" Cara turned away and looked at the boy,

"Yeah. We're in a band together," She replied, smiling. The boy looked shocked, his red eyes widening.

"A band? Like, a famous one?" He asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah! It's pretty fun," Cara said, smiling at him once more.

"Please, pay attention."

Cara flushed furiously, before turning to her new friend and laughing with him.

Adelaide looked over at her brunette friend, smiling sadly. She placed her hand on her round cheeks and tuned in to what the teacher was saying, trying to ignore the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mizuki tapped her HB pencil against her wooden desk, looking out the window at the small, yet beautiful green park that encompassed the school. She looked down at her notes and bit her lip as she realised she hadn't written much. She tuned in to the teacher at the front – he was talking about conflicts between different religions.

"Now, I want you to partner up. Make a revision sheet on what you have learned today."

Mizuki sighed as she realised this meant she would have to talk to someone in the class, something she had been avoiding. From the moment she set foot in the class room she had made it clear that she wasn't someone to mess with…

 _Mizuki stepped into the white room confidently, her shiny shoes reflecting the long strip lights hanging from the ceiling. The teacher greeted her and she responded perfectly, before bowing and introducing herself. She followed the teacher's directions and slid into the seat that was reserved for her. She sat next to a thin boy wearing red glasses, and across from a brunette boy who seemed more interested in counting the tree leaves than paying attention to the teacher's speech._

 _The glasses wearing boy reached over and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, she turned and glowered at him._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _He shrunk back, suddenly appearing timid._

 _"_ _I was just wondering where you learned Japanese," Mizuki frowned, feeling regretful at her instinct to lash out at the boy, who was now shaking slightly…_

Mizuki looked over at the boy, Mitsuru Kagura, who was currently writing notes as fast as he could – trying to keep up with the quick talking teacher. Mizuki sighed as she put her head down and began trying to copy his notes as fast as she could. His writing was awfully hard to read, at the pace he had been writing them he had been scribbling, making his writing practically illegible.

Mizuki jumped slightly as she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned and locked eyes with the boy that had been staring out the window. In his hand he held page of notes, all perfectly copied.

"Here," he said, in a silky voice, "copy mine,"

Mizuki stared at him for a moment (not unlike how Cara had stared at Sasuke) before taking the notes, dipping her head in a bow of thanks. She copied the notes up as fast as she could, before handing them back to the boy.

"My name is Higushi Mizuki. What's yours?"

"My name is Yagami Light."

"Nice to meet you Yagami-kun,"

"Please, just Light."

"Sure thing, just call me Mizuki,"

Mizuki smiled at the handsome boy as he took his notes back from her. "How did you write those so fast in the first place? You've written stuff that the teacher hasn't even said yet,"

"I self-taught most of this course a few weeks ago, I like to stay one step ahead. It ensures that I'm well prepared." Light replied, a playful tone in his voice. Mizuki couldn't help but feel as though his words had a double meaning.

"That's incredible, you're really smart." She complimented, hating how ditzy she sounded. Light gave a quiet chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not really. Studious, maybe. I just want to do the best I can,"

"I feel the same way." Mizuki replied, happy that she had found someone that experienced the same driving ambition that she did. Although she didn't particularly enjoy school, she had always been ambitious, it was something that had sometimes caused her some trouble – but mostly just given her success (and a lot of work). Light smiled at her. Everything he did was so cool, not cool in the way that might be associated with infamous pop star Hideki Ryuga. Cool in the way that everything he did seemed planned – but he never seemed stiff: Mizuki never felt as though he was reciting lines to her, but more that he was prepared, calculating and suave.

The bell rang fairly soon after that, and Mizuki's eyes widened as she realised that class was over.

"Mizuki,"

She turned at the sound of Light's tenor voice,

"Do you want to hang out? I don't have to be home for a while, and I'd like to talk to you a bit more."

Mizuki's faced flushed, making her skin match her hair. She had never been asked out by a boy before.

"Y-yes, I'd like that." She replied, trying to ensure that her voice did not shake. She flushed a little more, before packing up her things and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She followed Light out of the class and down the hall. As they passed their locker room she grabbed the coat she had left in her own locker and walked with Light out of the school and further into town.

"What about here?" Light asked, pointing to the small cream café that sat opposite them. Mizuki looked at the cute café, smiling at the sight of the vibrant hanging baskets that swung gently in front of the large windows – covered by cream and white awnings. Mizuki followed Light into the cute café, taking a seat opposite him. He leaned back on the brown leather seat and tilted his head, his soft brown hair falling into his eyes.

"So, Mizuki. How come you're visiting Japan?"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, curious as to how he knew she was visiting. _'It must be because of my strange pronunciation of some words,'_

"Well, I came with a few friends – they were in school, just in a different class. We are all in a band together and we decided to travel to Japan to try and broaden our fanbase."

"Interesting. I know you're not supposed to ask a lady her age, but do you mind if I do?"

Mizuki giggled at his question before replying,

"I'm sixteen, all the members in my band are."

"Sixteen? I know I should've guessed that because you were in my class, but you look so young!" Light said, brown eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know. I have a baby face," Mizuki replied, puffing her cheeks out as they turned pink. Light chuckled, picking up a menu. A short clip of the band's song, Explicit, began to play loudly. Mizuki jumped, before rummaging through her bag and pulling out her pink cell phone. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey! Mi-mi. Where are you? We're waiting at school."_

Mizuki's eyes widened as she heard Cara's voice, she had forgotten about the girls.

"I'm so sorry, I'm… well I'm with someone right now,"

 _"_ _Who? Is it a boy?"_

Mizuki flushed,

"Yeah, it is."

A loud squeal sounded from the speaker, followed by Cara screaming her findings to Addy, and then more squealing.

 _"_ _Well, we'll see you later. Have a nice night, be careful. Let him walk you home if it's late!"_ _beep._

Mizuki pouted her lips slightly, clicking the phone closed. After putting it away, she looked up at Light,

"It was my friends, they were just asking if I was ok."

He nodded, understandingly. He offered a menu to Mizuki and suggested a jam and cream scone, that he said he would buy. She nodded at the idea, a little hesitant to let him pay. However, after he insisted She let him. When the scones arrived she immediately tucked in, her stomach rumbling as the fruity flavour of the strawberry jam burst across her tongue. For the rest of the small meal the couple made small talk, discussing everything from family to future plans. It was fairly late by the time they decided to call it a night.

"I'll walk you home," Light said, "It's dark. I wouldn't want you to walk back by yourself."

Mizuki froze midway through denying his offer, remembering her friend's orders. She nodded, smiling at him – her cheeks hurt from doing it so much.

"That would be amazing, thank you."

The couple walked through the streets, Mizuki marvelling at the stone that looked as though it was on fire due to the incredible sunset. Small tendrils of moss danced through the gaps in the pavement. The street was littered with beautiful plants, and artwork. By the time the duo arrived at the hotel lobby, it was fairly dark outside.

"Thank you, Light. This was really nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," Light said, happily. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Wednesday. The girls and I have a meeting with our manager tomorrow, so we're missing school," Light smiled, making a joke about how he should join the band – so he could skip school. Mizuki giggled cutely, before waving goodbye to Light and heading into the lift to the right of the reception. Her eyes widened as she realised she didn't remember her jacket.

She bit her lip, somewhat happy that she had forgotten it - perhaps she could ask Light to come with her and search for it – and this time she would pay for their food. Mizuki headed up to the room, ready to answer all of the girls (burning) questions. As she came into the room, she was not bombarded by her two friends – although they _were_ in the room. The girls sat, poised on the edge of the middle bed – eyes glued to the TV screen in front of them. Mizuki dumped her bag at the door and went to sit next to Cara, who immediately shuffled over and made room for Mizuki.

Mizuki's purple eyes locked onto the glowing TV screen. A smartly dressed news anchor sat at a white desk, a collection of papers underneath her folded arms. The woman began speaking in Japanese in a calm, collected voice. Mizuki's eyes slid over to watch Cara and Addy, whose eyes were scanning over the English subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

"Another criminal, that goes by the name of Fujishiro Hikaru, has been found dead in his cell. His cause of death – a heart attack. He adds to the large numbers of deaths that people are beginning to say are the work of a man called "Kira".

Mizuki couldn't explain why, but at the moment she heard that name, an icy chill ran down her back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Recording

Chapter 3 – Recording

Mizuki Higushi

The shrill sound of the now familiar phone dial awoke me from my sleep. My eyes groggily opened as my left arm fumbled around, hitting the bedside table randomly – aiming for the phone. My fingers touched the vibrating plastic and immediately curled around its curved form. I held the phone to my ear and sleepily mumbled,

"H-hello?"

"Hello room 216! This is the reception of the Radison Blue Hotel, this is your wake-up call. It is currently 07:45 in the morning."

"Th-thanks…" I replied, grumpily, before hanging up the phone.

"I really hate that wakeup call," Cara's sleepy voice said, a monotonous tone in her voice. Addy sat up and yawned cutely, stretching her arms above her head and rubbing her eyes. Biscuit, who had previously been cuddling next to her, was now following her lead and stretching.

The cute ball of fluff stretched his short legs, before jumping off of Addy's bed and onto Cara's. Cara groaned, but lay her hand on Biscuit's small face. He yipped happily, licking her arm with his pink tongue. She gently pushed him off the bed, before standing up and stretching. I slowly got out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I stepped in once I had disrobed, and closed my eyes as the hot water soothed my clammy skin. I washed my face and body with my favourite clementine and watermelon scented body and face wash.

I soon stepped out, drying my skin with one of the fluffy purple towels provided. I stepped out of the bathroom and threw on the first clothes I found in my suitcase. I ended up choosing a white top, lined with black. It was a cold shoulder shirt made of satin. The sleeves were somewhat puffy, making the top even more comfortable. I threw on the black jeans and black trainers that I picked up, before blow drying my hair. By the time I had finished doing that, Cara and Adelaide were ready – Cara was just clipping Biscuit onto his lead.

We walked out of the hotel room and down to the reception, where we saw Charlie – reading a newspaper – sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Charlie!" I called out to him, waving my arm. "Good morning!" He looked up at us and smiled, waving back.

"Hey girls! Ready for your first day at work?"

"First day at work _in Japan."_ Cara corrected, making Charlie smile. He straightened his tie, before walking with us out of the hotel. We drove the familiar road, to the building in which our new manager worked. We got there pretty quickly – thankfully it was fairly close to the hotel, meaning we could fit more time for work into the day. Our manager – Suzuki – was already waiting for us, just outside of the front entrance to the building. His smile was wide, and he was waving at us.

I shivered, something about him was a little bit creepy – I just couldn't place what. Maybe his smile… I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. If I was going to be working with him I had to think positively. We got out of the car, and followed the manager into the building. He led us to a cream-coloured recording room.

"The Three Virtuosos, this room is yours!" He said, enthusiastically, gesturing to the room. My eyes widened as I looked around the room. It was immaculate, all the tech in it was incredibly good quality, better than anything we had worked with before. We all shared a look and laughed as Biscuit ran from Cara's hand and jumped onto one of the plush couches that sat outside of the recording studio.

We followed Biscuit further into the room and sat on the couches, making ourselves comfortable.

"This is lovely Suzuki-san!" Adelaide complimented, "thank you." Suzuki smiled and nodded, before opening the door as two short, sharp knocks echoed from the door. A man with long, slicked back hair entered the room. It was tied back in a plain black band, preventing any of it from escaping.

"Hello, girls."

"Ah! Higuyama-San," Suzuki-san said, bowing. "Girls, this is Higuyama-"

"Just Higuyama please."

I looked at the other girls, somewhat put off by Higuyana's request.

"He is going to be helping you with recording, he's managing the logistics. He'll be acting as my, and your, deputy manager."

We all nodded, bowing slightly to Higuyana.

"Now, the first thing we should discuss is your first album, and the music preferences of the Japanese people." We all nodded, as Higuyana sat down and began discussing the details with us. During the meeting, I kept glancing at Suzuki, his sweating face was making me nervous. Cara shifted, and my eyes widened as Suzuki's eyes darted down to her legs. My heart began racing as I stared at his beady eyes. There was no mistaking it, he was staring at her legs. After seeing this I realised that he kept staring at her, throughout the whole meeting. After a few painful hours, the girls and I were all finally left alone, writing lyrics.

"What shall we call the album?" Cara asked, tapping her black pen on her bottom lip.

"What about… 'Japan'?"

I stared at Adelaide, my face blank,

"Really Addy…?" I said in a monotonous voice, somewhat distracted by the actions of Suzuki. She blushed and pulled her legs up onto the chair.

"What about 'Pink'?" Cara suggested,

"Why Pink?"

"Well, we could put you on the album cover, I think it could look nice."

"Hmm. Well if you think so. Thoughts, Addy?"

She nodded, her pink cheeks puffing out as she gave me a closed-eye smile.

"So… song lyrics?"

"What if we make the song about Kira?"

"We can't be that blatant."

"What if we just hint at it? You know what I mean…?"

We all thought for a second, _'It could work, but what if people found out. We could get in a lot of trouble – we don't want to make any statements about our own personalities,'_. There was a pregnant pause.

"I have an idea…" Cara said. "What about if we simply mention a source of great power, and a change in crime. But we try and make it about love – so the power, could be the power a boy holds over us, and the changes in crime could be his change in heart."

"Hmm. Yeah, that could work – we'd need a few more references, so that everyone knows it's about Kira but, we can deny it as well!"

We all began to brainstorm the lyrics, the topic of the killer making us feel more inspired than ever. We began to weave the tail – of a boy and a girl. They meet, they kiss, they fall in love. We added the threads of power into the story, corrupting the boy and making him push the girl away. We began adding small beads to our tapestry of lyrics, eluding to the fact that the boy was Kira - the girl, the law.

"Now for the name," I said, once we had finished writing.

"Abyss?"

"Nah,"

"Killer!"

"No, Addy. Too obvious."

"'Say you love me'?"

"Hmm, it's not too bad."

"That way it makes it more of a romance again, covering up the Kira-ness."

We all nodded, writing the title at the beginning of the page, before adding it to the binder beside it – that contained the rest of our songs for this album. Cara walked over to the computer outside of the recording room and sat down in the chair. She cracked her knuckles, and got to work.

"Wow! It looks beautiful!" I said, wide-eyed. The picture Cara had made was fairly simple. It was a picture of me singing, on top of a pink, bubbly background.

"You look beautiful," Addy said, smiling at me. I blushed.

"Thank you,"

Cara beamed, proud of her work, before pushing going into the recording room with Addy. I set up the recording software, hitting 'record' before walking in with them. We began recording our songs, messing up a few times on the older ones – and the one we had only written today. Midway through our recording session, Suzuki and Higuyama walked in. Suzuki gave us a wide smile, after seeing the progress we had made. A shiver ran down my spine, as his eyes locked onto Cara's singing form, a creepy grin stretching across his face.

By the time we had finished recording the sky was black, and the orange street lights were flickering. Charlie escorted us back to the hotel, wishing us a good night before leaving us alone in our room.

"Turn on the news!" Addy said, kneeling on the edge of her bed. I did as she asked, switching it to the news channel – knowing that that was the channel she wanted. We sat together on her bed, paying close attention to the news anchor as she made another report on the five criminals killed today. I looked over to Cara, as she bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I can't believe he is doing this,"

"Who?" Addy asked her.

"You know who. Kira,"

I hung my head, the heavy topic making me slump my shoulders. Seeing this, Cara picked up the remote and changed the channel. It changed to a strange cartoon, that was bright and cheery – and most importantly funny. It lifted our moods within minutes. I don't remember when I fell asleep, all I know is when I woke up in the middle of the night, I was in the bed with Cara and Addy. Honestly, I do remember something else… a cold breath blowing down my neck, and a wheezing laugh. _Hyuk hyuk hyuk._

Virtuosos

The girls woke up as slowly as usual. Even Biscuit was slow to wake up, as they had all stayed up very late last night recording. The girls all trudged downstairs, dressed in their school uniform, and sat next to Charlie.

"Girls, why are you wearing your uniform?"

The girls looked at him, incredulously. "You aren't going to school until tomorrow, remember?"

They all looked at each other, not remembering Charlie saying that. "I forgot to tell you, huh?" Charlie said, scratching his neck, his short hair making a loud bristling noise. The girls all groaned loudly, throwing their heads back onto the comfy couch. "Oh well, no time to change now. You'll have to go as you are!" He said, launching out of his seat with enthusiasm. The girls all followed him into the car as he returned them to the building they had been in previously. In the foyer stood Suzuki, Higuyama, a woman in a black suit and a girl with blonde hair, dressed in gothic clothes.

"Virtuosos! Great, you're here." Higuyama greeted, happily. The girls all smiled and waved at him. "This is Misa Amane, otherwise known as Misa-misa."

The Virtuosos set their gaze on the girl that Higuyama was pointing to, she lifted her hand and shot a peace sign at them. They did the same in return and she giggled cutely. "We think it would be beneficial for you to work with her, she is a model – but she does a little bit of singing too."

We all nodded, smiling at the thought. The girl – Misa – seemed nice enough.

"Hi," Cara said, approaching Misa

"Hello!" Misa said brightly, doing a cute wave. The other girls flocked to Misa, introducing himself to her.

"Any ideas for a new song?"

"Well, I was thinking you guys could come onto one of my photo shoots, actually."

The Virtuosos' eyes widened.

"A photoshoot?!" They asked in unison. Misa giggled, nodding.

"Well, I am a model!" The girls all began jumping together and squealing.

"Sounds like that's settled then," Charlie interrupted. "Let's go girls!"

The quartet looked at each other, before asking Charlie where they were going. "To the limo of course!"

The girls all began squealing once more. They slid into the limousine, and began messing around with all of the buttons – illuminated in changing colours. They put on some of the band's music and began to dance together. The ride went far too quickly for their liking. They were ushered out of the limousine, and into a grey building. The Virtuosos felt as though they were going to faint. Spread out in front of them was a crowd of people, dressed in black, all carrying camera equipment. They stood in front of different backgrounds – some blue, some pink, some orange.

"What kind of feel do you girls wanna go for?" Misa asked, putting her finger on her lips.

"I want something cute!" Addy said, throwing her hand up and putting a hand on her chin.

"What about something cool?"

"Natural?"

Misa thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers and pointing to a woman with a blonde ponytail. The woman heard the snap and shook her head, walking over to the quartet good-naturedly. Misa began listing off the ideas behind the shoot. The woman nodded and showed the girls into their dressing rooms. They changed into the clothes provided and left the rooms. Cara looked down at her outfit, a cute black dress – matched with black cat ears and a tail. Mizuki was dressed as a pink fox, Adelaide as a bunny and Misa as a puppy.

The girl's hair was styled and their makeup was put on. Thin black whiskers were also painted onto their cheeks. The girls walked over to the white set, that was painted with pink sakura pettles. Adelaide was instructed to crouch down in a semi-hopping position, and pull a peace sign and puff out one cheek. Misa was told to point a finger out and take a dominant pose, while Cara leaned on her shoulder cutely, lifting a fist up to her 'whiskers'. Mizuki was told to crouch and stretch out one leg, she was handed a book as a prop.

The girls went through this process a few more times, dressing and posing as they were told. Despite the large amount of work – and difficult poses – the girls enjoyed it far more than they thought they would.

"Shall we go and get some dinner together?" Misa asked, putting a finger to her cheek. The Virtuosos looked to Charlie, who checked his watch and shook his head.

"Sorry Misa-misa, the girls have school tomorrow," He said, calling her by the name she had asked him to call her. She slouched, disappointed.

"Okay. That's fine,"

"Another time!" Cara said, cheerfully, causing Misa to nod – cheering up. The Virtuosos walked into the car that Charlie had brought around while they were modelling – the car that unfortunately wasn't as nice as the limousine. Cara cast her eyes out of the car window, her brown irises glowing orange as the streetlamps illuminated them. Her eyes slowly slid shut, as she fell asleep – the last to do so out of the Virtuosos.


End file.
